Stacy Potter Kain:Life Story
by TheCullenFamily121
Summary: I honestly stink at summeries.But if you come and read this, you won't be disappointed!
1. Chapter 1

**I wrote this story for fun. I am not J.K. Rowling. I do not own these characters, except a few.**

**Chapter One**

"**Can you believe this?" A girl asked.**

"**I know, the three of us going to Hogwarts. I do hope I am in Hufflepuff!" Her friend said.**

**Stacy Kin was sitting in her compartment on the train reading her book. Well trying. She kept getting distracted by all the coherent thoughts going through everyone's mind, or overhearing their conversations. Stacy is a mind reader, and can hear conversations miles away. Kind of annoying at some points.**

"**Hello, is this compartment full?" A boy with tasseled blonde hair asked.**

"**No, not at all." Stacy replied pointing to the seat across from her.**

"**Oi!, Tom, Mike, Kelsey There's seat in here." the boy said out the door.**

**Stacy heard the sound of fet coming, and placed her book back in her bag. The other three students walked into the compartment.**

"**Hello!" The three said in unison.**

"**Hi! I'm Stacy, Stacy Kain." She replied**

"**My name is Josh Mathews" The blonde replied.**

"**I'm Tom Clancy" The Short brunette said.**

"**Kelsey Reynolds"**

"**Mike Pruitt."**

"**Nice to me you all. Are you all first years as well?" Stacy asked.**

"**Yeah. I hope We're in the same house, but I highly doubt it." Tom said.**

"**I hope I'm in Gryffindor. My whole family has been in the house." Stacy said remembering what her grandfather said. "My Grandfather is the Defense Against The Dark Arts Professor. Professor Potter." She said smiling.**

"**You're related to Harry Potter?" Kelsey asked shocked.**

**Stacy nodded. "Yes. He's my mothers father."**

"**That's so cool! Does he ever tell you stories from the Final Battle?" Josh asked.**

**Stacy simply nodded. The other four grinned. "Can we asked him sometime to tell us?" Mike asked.**

"**Possibly." Stacy said.**

"**Students We will be arriving at Hogwarts shortly. Please if you haven't done so already, put your school uniforms on, and leave your trunks and pets on the train. They will be brought up to your dorms separately. First years, follow Hagrid the Giant to the boats. Seconds and up to the carriages" The speaker said.**

"**Finally!" Stacy said pulling her bag on her back. "you four better change into your robes."**

"**We'll see you soon!!" Josh said smiling. Stacy blushed**

**When the train came to a stop, Stacy followed the other students towards Hagrid.**

"**Hi-ya Stacy! Nice trip?" Hagrid asked.**

"**Very nice! How are you doing?" She asked.**

"**Bin doin alright. Your grandpa wants to see you after the sorting and feast." Hagrid said. "First years follow me to the boats."**

**We first years go into the boats and rode up to the castle, where we walked up the marble staircase to find Professor Granger.**

"**Welcome to Hogwarts First years. Now in a few moments you wil pass through these doors and join your classmates. But before you will be sorted into your houses. They are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Your house will be like your family. Wait along here as I check on Professor Longbottom." Professor Granger said. She winked in my direction and I smiled back.**

"**Stacy We've been looking all over for you." Josh said.**

"**Oh sorry, I went to visit with Hagrid." **

"**Well I wanted to ask you if you-"**

"**We're ready for you now. Follow me." Professor Granger said.**

**We all followed her through the Great Hall to where a chair with a hat waited for us to be sorted into our house. I looked up at the teachers table and saw grandfather looking back at me. I smiled and waved toward him.**

"**I do hope you are in Gryffindor like your family. He said through his thoughts. I smiled and nodded.**

**Professor Longbottom stood up. "Welcome to Hogwarts first years. I am Professor Longbottom. I do hope you will enjoy it here. The dark forest is strictly forbidden to all students. Let the sorting begin." He finished.**

"**Josh Mathews"**

"**Gryffindor"**

"**Michelle Owens" "Hufflepuff"**

"**Mike Pruitt" "Slytherin"**

"**Tom Clancy" "Ravenclaw"**

"**Kelsey Reynolds" "Slytherin"**

"**Stacy Kain" **

**Stacy's face went as red as a newly picked apple. She walked up to the chair and sat down. Professor Granger place the hat about her head.**

"**right difficult, plenty of courage I see, not a bad mind either, theres talent. Very smart."**

"**Not Slytherin not Slytherin." Stacy chanted.**

"**Not Slytherin Eh?" The hat said back. Stacy heard her grandfather chuckle. "Well, better be, Gryffindor!" The hat shouted. Stacy grinned and went to join the Gryffindor's. Her brother Kyle gave her a hug, and Josh smiled.**

**Stacy has three other siblings. Kyle who is a third year, Katie who is in her seventh and final year and Her younger brother Matt who is nine. Her Parents, Lilly Potter, and Greg Kain. Lilly works at the Daily Prophet. Greg works at the Ministry of Magic as an Auror.**

**Stacy sat and watched as the other students were sorted. Professor Longbottom stood up as Cody Wentz ran to the Ravenclaw table. "Congratulations to all first years! I do hope you enjoy your new home. Now, What We've all been waiting for. Let the feast begin!" Once he said those four words, piles of food appeared on the tables.**

**Stacy saw twins, with red hair and knew those were the new Weasley twins; Pete and John. George Weasley's children. There was chatter going around. Excited voices.**

**When everyone was finished, first year Gryffindor's followed Katie to the dormitory.**

"**Password?" The fat lady asked.**

"**Pesky Pixies" Katie replied. The portrait swung open and everyone walked in.**

"**girls dormitories upstairs and down to your right, boys the same on your left. You will find that all your belongings have already been brought up. Class schedules will be distributed tomorrow at breakfast. Welcome to Gryffindor!" Katie said. "Oh, Stacy, Kyle Grandfather wants us to see him tonight. Follow me."**

**Kyle and Stacy followed their sister through the many passageways and up many staircases to the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom. Katie knocked.**

"**Come in!" They heard. Katie opened the door, but was not the first in. Stacy ran straight in, and tackled Harry.**

"**Good evening children! Welcome back, and Welcome Stacy!!" Harry said hugging his grandchildren. **

**We missed you!" They said.**

"**And I missed you. Miss Stacy, you are just like me. Chanting to the hat not to place you in Slytherin." Harry said. Stacy chuckled.**

"**How have you been?" Kyle asked sitting in one of the desks.**

"**Just fine. Been waiting for you three to come." He chuckled. He then went into a long drawn out story of what he's been doing. Stacy went to walk around in the classroom. With this being her first year, She didn't know that much, but was able to tell what the different objects in the classroom were. Stacy knew most of the basic spells. What with having two older siblings to teach her, plus parents. She would be ahead of her class in some areas.**

"**Hey Grandpa, why did Voldemort survive?" Stacy asked staring out the window.**

"**Well Stacy, when I went into the forest, I was going to kill him, just destroy him and his powers. He survived because He wasn't meant to die." **

**Stacy was a bit confused by that answer but shrugged it off. "I'm going to bed. Night Grandpa!" She walked out of the classroom, only to return seconds later. "Uhm, how exactly do I get to the common room?" She asked chuckling.**

"**We're coming. Goodnight Grandpa. See you in the morning." Kyle said.**

**The three walked back to the common room, and went to sleep.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**Stacy awoke early the next morning eager to start her classes. She dressed and followed the first years down to the great hall for breakfast. Professor Granger was there distributing schedules to the students.**

"**Stacy! Over here!" Josh said waving frantically. Stacy chuckled, and went to sit with him.**

"**Morning sleepy head" Josh said smiling.**

"**Good morning to you too!" She said taking a bite of toast.**

"**Here Miss Kain. This is your schedule. You have flying lessons in 15 minutes on the front lawn. Let's hope you don't do what your grandfather did." Professor Granger said.**

"**What'd he do?" Stacy asked.**

"**He flew around trying to get the headmasters rememberall from Malfoy. But Professor McGonagall put him on the Quidditch team." She replied.**

**Stacy chuckled and went back to eating. "Where do you go first?" She asked Josh.**

"**Same as you. We're in the same classes together." He replied.**

**Stacy nodded and took a sip of pumpkin juice. "You wanted to ask me something last night before the sorting, what was it?"**

"**Oh I wanted to know if You'd like to hang out together sometime.?" He asked.**

"**Yeah, that would be fun! Where do you want to?"**

"**Out by the lake after lunch tomorrow?" He replied.**

"**Sounds great. We've got to get going. I heard Mr. Finigan is harsh if We're late." Stacy said grabbing some bacon on the way out.**

"**Good Morning Miss Kain." Nearly Headless Nick said.**

"**Hey Nick! How are you? She asked.**

"**Very well. Hurry along now. Don't want to be late for your first flying lesson." He replied floating off.**

**Stacy and Josh nodded and continued out to the front lawn where Professor Finigan waited for everyone.**

"**Welcome to your first flying lesson. Step up to the left side of your broom stick. Place your right hand over the broom and say "up"" Professor said.**

"**up" Everyone said at different times.**

"**Up!" Stacy said and smiled as the broom zoomed into her hand. She mounted the broom and waited as the other students continued trying to get their broom. Stacy could feel the broom vibrating furiously wanting to get in the air.**

"**UP!" Josh kept repeating to the motionless broom on the ground. "Ugh. IT won't move."**

"**Here Mr. Mathews. Revine." Professor Finigan said. "Try again."**

"**up!" Josh said once more, and the room obeyed. **

"**Alright, once you've got hold of your brooms, I want you to mount them, grip em tightly. Don't want any of you slipping off the ends. When I blow my whistle, I want each of you to kick off from the ground hard, hover for a moment, then lean forward slightly, and touch back down. 3, 2, 1." He said then blew the whistle.**

**Each student kicked off from the ground, and hovered for a while. Some were trying it no-handed, and would almost fall off. Professor blew the whistle again, and everyone's feet were back on the ground.**

"**On Thursday We will continue these techniques." Finigan said as the bell rang.**

**The first year Gryffindor's made their way to the dungeons for potions with Professor Greenwinter. Stacy had heard Greenwinter was a nice lady. That She wouldn't get mad like the old Potions master Snape.**

"**Welcome to Potions First years. You will learn how to bewitch the mind. I will teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory and even put a stopper in death. These are the very basic potions you will learn this year. Today, you will be taking notes from your Potions book. Start on page twenty and go to page forty-five. Two piece of parchment is the minimum.**

**Stacy pulled out her parchment and quil and began taking notes on the poly-juice potion. Her Grandfather once told her that in his second year, him, Ron, and Hermione had made the potion to disguise themselves as Slytherins to find out if Malfoy was behind all the attacks on Muggle-borns. She chuckled to herself.**

"**Is there something funny Miss Kain?" Asked Greenwinter.**

"**I was just chuckling at my grandfather when he used this back in his days here." She replied.**

"**Alright, well get back to work. Students tomorrow we will be making this potion." Greenwinter said.**

**Stacy continued working on her notes, when she heard someone's thoughts come into her head.**

"**She is so beautiful. I think I'm in love with her." The voice said.**

**Stacy looked up and her eyes wandered the room until they stopped on Josh's eyes. Josh had the most gorgeous blue eyes one could imagine. They're eyes stayed locked together for several moments until the bell rang.**

**Stacy raced out of the class and straight to her grandfather's classroom where She knew he had a planning period.**

"**Grandpa? She asked walking in. She noticed her two siblings, along with their parents were in the room.**

"**Mom, Dad, what are you guys doing here?" She asked.**

"**We came to visit grandpa here. How has school been?" Lilly asked hugging her daughter.**

"**Fine. I think I have a crush on someone." She said.**

**Lilly gasped, and Greg shook his head smiling. **

"**On Whom dear? Harry asked**

"**Josh Mathews" She replied.**

"**Oh no no no." Lilly said starting to weep.**

"**Why what's wrong with him." She said.**

"**He is too dangerous for you to be around him." Greg said.**

"**And how is he dangerous? He's a first year like me. He doesn't know much magic." She replied.**

"**He's a vampire." Harry said.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

"A vampire? I thought Hogwarts didn't welcome vampires? And if He's a vampire, why doesn't he have fangs, or attack humans, or anything? Why does He eat garlic? Vampires can't eat garlic. Why can he see his reflection? He can't be a vampire." Stacy said.

Harry, Lilly, Greg, Kyle and Katie exchanged looks. Kyle got up, and walked over to Stacy.

"You see, Josh is a vampire that feeds off of animal blood. He is the type of vampire that has not fangs. The whole "vampires can't see their reflection" is total bull. They can. Hogwarts started letting vampires in the school about two years ago. Most vampires are wizards or witches with powers. Josh is one of them. Sure He is a nice kid and all, but some vampires are mean, and horrible beings. Don't really trust him. You never know what He could do with it." Kyle explained.

Stacy nodded. "Well He loves me. At least He acts like it." Stacy replied. Her parents and siblings didn't know about her mind reading abilities. Only her Grandfather knew.

Harry glanced at Stacy. "Did you hear him say that in his thoughts? Move only your eyes." Stacy made her eyes look towards the ceiling, and back down again.

"Do you like him back." Lilly asked.

"Kind of. He's a really sweet guy, not to mention how hot He is!" Stacy chuckled.

Greg shook his head. "Well even if he seems nice, do not trust him with anything of deep importance. Can you do that for us?"

"Of course father. Anything else?" She asked.

"No, that is all." Greg replied.

"Guess what I'm doing after lunch?" Stacy said.

"What is that sweetheart?" Lilly aske.d

"Trying out for the Quidditch team. Seeker position. Since Matt Cunnings is no longer here anymore." She replied smiling.

Both Harry and Greg grinned. "Another seeker in the family!" Harry said. Stacy nodded.

"Good luck! We will be there to watch! We know you will make it. You're a Potter Kain. Blood from Seekers!" Kyle said.

The lunch bell rang, and the three Kain children made their way towards the great hall. They sat together, and ate quietly.

"Students. Quidditch tryouts for Gryffindor are today after lunch. All years are welcome to try-out and join if they make it." Professor Granger announced.

Stacy smiled, and headed out toward the Quidditch pitch. She noticed a lot of the students were down there. She saw Professor Finigan, along with Professor Granger were there to make a decision on who the captain would be, along with who was going to be on the team.

"All students trying out for beater position come forth." Granger said.

Stacy watched as the Weasley twins walked forward. The Professor's handed them the bats, and watched as they went into the air.

Finigan let the bludgers out, and watched as the twins hit the balls.

"Well they're just like their father and deceased Uncle." Professor Granger said chuckling.

The twins came down, and were put on the team yet again.

"Anyone trying out for the seeker position, come forth." Finigan said.

Stacy walked forward, and watched as no one else did.

"Let's hope you're good." Finigan said.

Stacy nodded, and mounted her broom, soaring into the sky. She watched as Professor Granger let the Snitch out, and watched where it flew. Stacy headed toward it, and was inches away, when She steadied herself on the arm of the broom, bouncing carefully, and reached her hand out, gripping the golden ball in her hand.

The entire stadium burst out in cheers for her. Stacy grinned. She had proved, and showed that she could be a seeker.

"Congratulations Miss Kain. Welcome to the Gryffindor Team!" Finigan and Granger said.

Stacy smiled, and went over to the twins, where the Quidditch robes were being given out.

"Welcome To the team Kain!" John said hugging her. Pete nodded, hugging her as well.

"Thanks! Any idea who the captain will be?" She asked looking around the pitch.

"Heck! I don't know. Probably a fourth or fifth year." Pete replied.

She watched as the Chasers and Keeper were being picked.

"YES! Jason made it!" Pete yelled enthusiastically. "We need him. He's fast on his broom, so that will be a great advantage for us."

The two Weasley's and Stacy walked back over to the others.

"Alright, We have come to the conclusion of the Captain. Congratulations to Keith Hatchings."

Groans, along with curse words being muttered under the Twins breaths were heard.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"Keith is one of the biggest snobs in the world. He acts like an ass, and treats everyone like Shit. Not to mention, his family was in alliance with You- Know- Who when He was around." Pete explained.

"shit." Stacy replied.

"Rumor has it, that his family is trying to take down the ministry, and Hogwarts. His cousin is Draco Malfoy, along with his aunt being Dolores Umbridge." John said glaring at Keith.

"Ah Great. This is going to be a shitty year." Stacy said, loathing the boy even more.

"Thank you Professor Granger, Finigan. Well team, I will have a schedule up soon for practices. Almost everyday we will have practice. Saturday morning, and evening. Sunday will probably be the only day off." Keith said, eyes gleaming with sheer evil. Stacy stared at Keith with a pissed look atop her face. How was She, along with the rest of the team, suppose to do their homework, let alone rest? This was insane.

"A schedule will be posted on the common room bulletin board in a couple days." Keith added.

The team nodded, and the rest of the Gryffindor's went back inside the castle.

"Congratulations Stacy! We knew you would make the team! I can't believe the Professors picked Hatchings as Captain. Pisses me off. The whole "We'll have practice every night" is insane. Not to mention two practices on Saturday's is practically a death with to the team." Kyle said.

"You're telling me. There's no possible way We'll be able to get our homework done, let alone rest. Let's just hope this wasn't a mistake joining the team. Don't get me wrong. I love Quidditch and everything, but if having him for a captain makes me fail my homework then I'm quitting." Stacy replied taking her broom to her dormitory. "I'm going to bed. Night Kyle! Love you!" With that, Stacy climbed into her four-poster bed, and crashed for the night.


End file.
